


The Old Neighborhood

by TheKingofAnimeandManga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, F/M, MILFs, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingofAnimeandManga/pseuds/TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: After finishing college, Kageyama comes back to see his old neighborhood and his old friends. Also his old crush! ONE-SHOT!





	The Old Neighborhood

Her name was Dorothy Renelli, but the neighborhood knew her as "Mrs. Jiggles." She was one of those women that you fantasized about when you were young. All the boys had a crush on her.

"Hey boys!" she would tease when we passed her yard. We always responded with respect, even though we wanted to fuck that pussy senseless.

In her mid 40's, she was very attractive and the true definition of a "brickhouse." With a honey brown skin complexion, she had tiniest waist line that led down to a wide pair of hips, and the biggest booty I have ever set eyes on. With the smallest movement, it bounced and wobbled around, which drove us crazy. We didn't nickname her "Mrs. Jiggles" for nothing. She was married and her husband was a prominent lawyer in Michigan.

It should help if I tell you who I am. My name is Tobio Kageyama and I'm from Grand Rapids, Michigan. My parents came here from Sendai, Japan when I was a kid. My dad wanted to start his own tech business. It was good money however allowing me to live kinda comfortably. I played volleyball in high school and it gave me quite the body. I wouldn't say its a bodybuilder type physique but I'm more than a little fit. I have black hair and my eyes are said to be that of a demon. I am a college graduate who got finished at the University of Michigan with a major in chemical engineering, so I haven't seen my neighborhood since I left. I decided to rent a home on the same street I grew up on until I found something better. Ol' Mrs. Renelli was still living in the same house. She still worked in her garden, and that legendary body was better than I had remembered. She was thicker.

I unloaded some boxes from the back seat of my car, as an old friend of mine walked up from behind.

"Hey college boy!" he said.

"Sean!?" I replied as I turned around with surprise, shaking hands and hugging, "What's up?"

"I'm good man, but how are you?" he asked, "Heard you're moving back out here."

"Ah man, yeah you know. Just until I find something else. This shit is temporary."

"I hear that. How was Michigan? Was it tough?"

"It wasn't that much of a challenge," I said, "I stuck with it though. I'm just glad it's over."

"Yeah easy for you to say Mr. Valedictorian!" he said. I smiled. Okay it's probably a cliched but my parents were strict on my grades so I had to really perform well in school. Yeah yeah smart Asian kid. Let's get it over with! "That's good thought. I opened up a barbershop across town. Business is going good." Sean was the guy who always had some kind of business or hustle going. The guy never worked a 9 to 5 job in his life.

I smoothed my hair down. "I'm going to have to come down there and get a quick cut. I'm looking a little rugged," I laughed.

"Yeah come by...I'll hook you up! I got to get going though. I just wanted to stop by because I heard you were in town!"

After Sean and I gave our farewell, I unloaded the rest of the boxes I had left in the car. I decided to walk down to the deli and grab something to eat, exhausted from unpacking. As I approached Mrs. Jiggles' house, she was watering her grass, hand on her hip, smacking on some gum. She wore a big, tan sun hat, a white tank top and some black, daisy duke shorts. She looked at me with a bland expression; eyes squinted as if she couldn't see.

"Hey Mrs. Renelli," I said with a grin.

She dropped the hose and gasped with both hands on her face. "Tobio?! My God! Come over here!" She said with outstretched arms, "Its been you in so long!"

A smile curled on my face as I came to her gate entrance and hugged her, my hands resting on her lower back. We detached as she held my hands, looking at me with a big smile.

"Where's Mr. Renelli?

"He's settling a case in Kalamazoo and will be gone for the rest of the week. So what brings you back to Grand Rapids, baby?" she continued while fanning herself.

"Well I finished school this year, so I decided to move back temporarily."

"Well congratulations! And how's your parents doing? Are they doing alright?"

"Yes ma'am...they're doing just fine."

"Ok tell them I asked about them," she said, "In the meantime, I'm going to need someone to help me in my garden tomorrow. Do you have anything planned?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Really?" I asked in a surprised tone, "I'm free tomorrow. I'll be glad to help you out."

The next morning, I took a quick hot shower, put on some work boots, shorts, an old t-shirt and headed over to Mrs. Renelli's house, to help with yard work. As kids, my friends never, ever went into her yard. We were just young, and too shy to even do it. It was like a unwritten rule to look, but don't touch.

"Who is it!" she shouted from inside as I rung the doorbell.

"It's me Mrs. Jig- I mean Mrs. Renelli! It's Tobio!" I said, catching myself. She opened the door smiling, her long black curly hair pulled into a ponytail.

"I'm glad you decided to come by," she said, "Come on in!"

Her house had the smell of burning incense. There was also some soulful jazz playing softly in the background, which was a genre of music I found myself playing more often. Leading me into the kitchen, the outline of her big, round ass was in clear view. She was not her usual self, wearing pair of big grey sweatpants and an old t shirt that was rolled up into a knot in the back. Her huge ass stuck out so far, the oversized bottoms failed in hiding the size of it.

"Would you like something to drink, hun?" she asked as I took a seat at the counter.

"Sure. Whatever you have is cool with me," I said.

She went to open her refrigerator door, but it didn't. She tugged a few more times before she let out a cry of frustration. Stepping around to the side of the refrigerator and gave it a firm booty bump, causing the door to pop open.

Damn! I thought, the big ass cheeks wobbling into place as she grabbed a pitcher of juice.

"That's much better," she said with a giggle, "I have to get this thing fixed one day. Don't mind me, sweetie." Pouring me a cup of lemonade, she gave me the rundown on what she needed done and directed me outside.

I slid on my work gloves and got. I was a one man landscaping crew. Mrs. Jiggles stood and watched me from her backdoor, as I labored under the hot, beaming sun. As I removed my wet shirt, we locked eyes. It lasted a long, 5 seconds before she departed back into the house.

Hmm, that was odd, I thought

About 10 minutes later, I felt a hand gently slide down my hard, sweaty back. I jumped and turned around out of surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you baby," she said, "You did a good job. Everything seems to be cleaned up nice."

"There is still a little more left to do," I replied, "But I worked up a nice, hard sweat." My mouth curled into a smirk as I flung my shirt over my shoulder.

"Wow, you sure did..." she said, sizing me up. "And Don't worry about the other tasks, I can get that anytime. You can come tomorrow if you want. I can always use a helping hand with the front yard."

"I will be here," I said.

Leading me around to the front yard, her hips bounced from side to side, causing the big, round booty to shake as it had a mind of its own. We came to the front gate and she spun around, almost catching me staring at her fat, wobbling ass.

"So I'll see you tomorrow," she said with a smile, "Make sure you get a lot of rest."

"Yes ma'am. I'll make sure to do that."

The next day, as I got to her steps, the front door was wide open.

"Hello?" I called out, peeking inside, "Mrs. Renelli it's me Kageyama!"

"I'll meet you in the front yard, babe!" she shouted from upstairs, "Just water the front lawn for me real quick!"

I watered the lawn as familiar faces rode by with the look of amazement, probably thinking, what the hell is this dude doing at her house?

She appeared in the doorway wearing her big tan sun hat again and her trademark daisy duke shorts. Holy shit, I thought as she approached me, each step making her thick thighs jiggle back and forth. Unknowingly, I squeezed the handle on the water hose harder.

"Good afternoon honey," she said. The pressure I had on the water hose handle decreased as I snapped out of my trance.

"Oh, good afternoon, your yard is so nice," I replied.

"Why thank you!" she said, "I wish the other people in this neighborhood would do the same, but you know." I nodded in agreement. "So let's get started. I actually wanted you to help me plant these new flowers I have. I think they are so beautiful."

I picked up the crate of various types of flowers and placed it where she wanted them planted. I kneeled down and dug little holes, Mrs. Jiggles watered plants on the other side of the yard. I occasionally looked over at her, that big ass bouncing and wiggling in those shorts. My bulge began to swell as her big booty wobbled whenever she stepped to different areas in the yard. I tried to hide my rising erection while swapping away at the bees that flew near my face.

I stood up and wiped the sweat from my face, and I let out a sigh of relief as I panned around the yard. Mrs. Jiggles walked over to me and smiled as she noticed the newly planted flowers.

"Wow this looks good!" she said with her hands on her hips, which doubled the size of her waist. "There is just one more thing," she pointed out, picking up a hand shovel. She bent over right in front of me, about a foot away from the bulge I was concealing. "So how does that look now?"

"It looks nice Mrs. Jig- I mean Mrs. Renelli." I said catching myself again, that big, round assbent over before, "Is there anything else you need done?"

"No that seems to be it for now," she said, "Hey what house you stayin' in now?"

"Um the tan colored house right there," I said pointing to it, "I'm still unpacking some things."

"Well it's good to have you back in town, hun. I remember when you were a young one. You've gotten real handsome since I last seen you," she said with a smirk.

I blushed. "Well thank you ma'am."

"Here come in the house and cool off for a bit," she said, leading me to the steps, "This sun is no joke."

Her walking in front of me didn't help at all. Her daisy duke shorts were buried in her enormous ass like she purchased them from the kids department. My eyes followed her up the stairs and through the house like I was hypnotized.

"So is that big enough for you?" she asked while peeking over her shoulder at me.

I paused. "Huh?! Um ma'am?" I said, regaining focus.

She giggled. "The yard work, was it a big enough job for you?"

"Oh! Yes it was a quite the workout," I said. I felt like a dummy and laughed it off.

I sat at the kitchen table while she turned on the fan that was sitting on the counter. She closed her eyes, tilted her head back and let the fan blow air towards her face. She swayed her long, curly hair from side to side as I looked from behind.

"Mmm that feels so good," she said, "So...Tobio, I bet those girls at UM were all over you, and I can't blame them."

My face blushed. "Well, I dated a little bit when I was there. Nothing too serious."

"Aw you don't have to pretend," she said as she stood before me, her big, bulging ass right in my face, "Hell if I was going to school with you, I'd be one of those young ladies chasing after you."

The next few days I continued searching on different websites to find another home. I haven't been to Mrs. Renelli's house since that day she gave me that hard on. I occasionally looked down at her house to see if she was outside, but no luck.

Later that week, I fixed myself a bowl of cereal and sat on the porch at my house. As I ate, Mrs. Renelli was walking toward my house, The high hedges in the neighbor's yard blocked out her body, and the gleaming sun hindered the vision of their facial features.

"Whoa," I said to myself, spitting milk from my mouth.

From the side, she looked cartoonish. That massive, wobbly ass stuck out to the extreme, and it sat up higher thanks to her black, spandex tights.

"Oh hey, Tobio! I didn't recognize you sitting over there!" she said.

"Hello Mrs. Renelli," I waved, "Where are you off to today?"

She took a few steps towards my gate. "You know just going for a little walk. It's such a nice day out. How come you haven't been by to see me?"

I sat the bowl to the side. "Well I've been a little tired ma'am. Plus this hot weather is getting to me a little bit."

"Hmm I see, well aren't you going to invite me in, cutie?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh damn... I apologize." I jogged to the gate entrance. "Please come right in," I grinned.

As I opened the gate and let her enter, she paused and pinned me to the post with her big ass against my groin from the side. She held it there for a few seconds, and then bumped it right on my bulge.

God fucking damn! I thought, my mouth hanging open.

"Next time you better invite me in sooner," she purred, her spandex forming into a deep wedgie in the back, "Or we're going to have a bigger problem."

"That's a problem I would want," I replied, her big ass trying to wobble itself into place.

She laughed. "And you can surely use my help over here. We have to change this," she said as she scanned my yard.

"Yeah I haven't really paid it any attention," I said, "I've been so busy doing work inside."

"I'll come by one day to help you with this yard. Is that fine?"

I nodded as she looked around my yard. "What day is good, baby?"

I cleared my throat. "I'll stop by and let you know."

"Oh ok. Don't wait too long or I'll have to come by here and straighten you out..."

I stood there grabbing on my growing erection as Mrs. Jiggles headed down the sidewalk, her giant ass shaking and twerking widely. I walked back to the house, staring at Mrs. Jiggles until she disappeared out of sight.

Later that night, I thought a walk was necessary. The sun had set as I locked the front door and headed out. I stopped, and look down the vacant street in the direction of Mrs. Renelli's house. I licked my lips while that big, luscious ass passed through my mind. The size. The movement. Just everything.

The next day, late in the afternoon, I decided to pay her visit as promised. I entered her yard and knocked on her door as usual.

"Yes?" she shouted.

"It's Kageyama, Mrs. Renelli," I replied.

She peeked out of the curtains next to the front door, squinting her eyes as if she couldn't see. The sound of locks clanked down the door before she opened sporting red spandex shorts, her curly hair pulled back into a neat ponytail. We hugged and headed back to my place.

As I opened my gate to let her enter first, that big, plump ass moved in its glory, her shorts forming a major wedgie up that big ass .

"Whew," she said with a giggle, picking the deep wedgie out, "Let's get started." She dropped the hand shovels she was holding on the ground, walked over to me and squeezed my arm. "Let's put these big muscles to work..."

I raised my eyebrow as she walked over to where she placed the shovels, and I could feel the sexual tension rising. It was growing with encounter. She wanted it. Fucking tease.

After locking eyes several times as we worked, I dropped the hedge clippers and took off my shirt, exposing my muscular athletic body. Our eyes met yet again. She bent over seductively, pretending that she was picking something up, and when she stood back up, her shorts were wedged in her huge ass again. She looked back at me biting her bottom lip, tugging out another wedgie.

"Oh Tobio, how is everything going over the-" she paused in the middle of her sentence as she looked at my bare chest and abs, glistened with sweat.

"What was that? Hmm?"

She stared at my body, trying to find her words. "Um I wanted to know how you were doing over there."

"Oh I'm doing good," I replied, "How are you doing over here?"

"Um well um I'm surprised you didn't see this big patch of soil over here. You need some grass seeds planted." She turned slightly to show me what she was talking about.

"Well...maybe you and this fat ass of yours should come by more often," I said boldly, groping her big, round her ass from behind. She was startled for a second, and then slowly ran her index finger down my stomach.

"Mmm...well maybe I will. And I know you boys like a lady with a big ol' booty."

"You got that right. This thing is crazy..." I said, feeling her big booty up, bouncing and jiggling the colossal ass cheeks in my hands, amazed at it's size and thickness. "Enough with all this teasing..."

She pulled me in by my belt loop and kissed me. Her tongue wrestled against mine as we stood inside of my yard, her big booty in the palms of my hands. She grabbed my face gently. "Babe we need to take this elsewhere. People will see us."

I nodded, led her into my house and shut the door behind us. We kissed right away. "I love young men like you...so strong and sexy." I shoved my tongue back in her mouth, my hands caressing that big ass of hers.

"I wanted you ever since I was younger. Everybody did. You sure know what you doin' carrying this big ass booty...fuck!"

She giggled. "I have my ways of using it."

As we kissed and felt each other up, the thick bulge protruding from my basketball shorts began to grow, rubbing up against the front of Mrs. Jiggles' thigh.

"Wait Kageyama, let me come back later. I think someone seen me follow you in here!"

"Are you nuts woman!?" I snapped. I licked and sucked on her neck, forcefullly groping and pulling her in by her ass. "Trust me nobody saw us come in here together. Don't do me like this!"

"I'm serious," she said pulling away, "I want this only to be between us."

"Come on Mrs. Renelli," I whined, gathering her massive up my hands, not wanting to release her as she reached for the door knob. My erection giving me a noticeable tent between my legs.

"I'll be back later tonight around 3 am, baby. I hope you'll be up."

She opened the door and yanked out another wedgie. I let out a moaning, lustful "Fuck," seeing that fat ass bounce away.

I walked over to the couch and flipped through the TV channels in disappointment, yet I was so anxious. During that long stretch, I alternated between the TV and the computer. I text messaged a few people just before taking a hot shower to help to time go by. Time couldn't move any more slower.

As 3 am got closer and closer, I looked out my front curtains often, pacing back and forth. I looked up at the clock on my wall about every 5 seconds, and the more time that went by, the faster my heart pumped. I felt like a kid who was waiting for Christmas day to come. I took another look, and there was Mrs. Jiggles entering my yard. Finally.

She wore flip flops, a green scarf tied around her head, and the same shorts. I shut all of the lights off in the living room including the porch light, and opened the door slowly as she walked up.

"I told you I'd be back," she winked as she walked through the doorway.

"Finally," I replied, "I couldn't wait."

We kissed on the lips."Cut on the lights. I can hardly see you."

I laughed. "Sorry...I'm overdoing it...I know." A smirk curled on my face as she lingered into the living room, taking off her scarf.

As I walked up behind her, the smell of peach scented perfume tickled my nose as she pressed her body against mine. I spun her around and began kissing her again.

"I think I have what you want right here," I said not wasting any time, pulling down my camo shorts. My big, heavy cock flopped out up with a big bounce, twitching and bobbing itself harder.

"Damn boy!" she said with amazement, "How long you been carrying this!?"

My shorts hit the floor. "All my life pretty much. It gets bigger...you like it?"

"Mmm..." she moaned.

"I'll take that as a yes. Take your clothes off."

She removed her top first. Her torso stretched out as she lifted her shirt over her head, and her 38E tits tumbled out freely, but she struggled to pull her shorts passed her hips. She wiggled as they inched down her thighs and fell to her ankles, letting that massive, ass bounce all out in its glory, taking seconds to wobble into its natural state. My cock on the other hand hardened to its full 13 inches. The girls I did were surprised at my size. They often said I was the largest they have ever seen.

"Holy shit!"

"Where is your bedroom?" she asked with a chuckle, gripping and wagging my dick.

I pointed down the hall and she led me in, pulling me by my long, fat shaft. I playfully slapped on her butt as we got to my room and I flicked the lights on.

"Damn you got my pussy so wet. You're waaay bigger than my husband." she said, "Fuck me...fuck me with this big ass dick." She crawled up on my bed with her face down on the mattress, her huge, round ass propped up high in the air. Her big cheeks were so full and thick, yet doughy. "Take it slow," she said.

She let out a sexy, loud moan as I gathered my big cock in my hand, pushing the head in. The wetness helped me slide it in a little more, welcoming a few more inches.

"Oh God!" she cried out, "Don't push it in too fast." I pulled out a little bit, and then pushed my dick back in slowly.

"Mmm fuck...all this ass, with a little pussy..." I said shaking my head while moving in deeper, her back arched deep.

"Fuck! That's a big ass dick! DAMN BABY!"

I bit on my bottom lip, my hands bouncing her big booty before me as I pushed more and more dick up her pussy, "Mmm...take this dick, you big assed slut. TAKE IT!"

"Oh god!" she yelled with her head tilted back, "Work me Tobio!" She gave in.

I held her by the waist as her big, jello ass began to slap against my pelvis. She arched her back deeper, making that giant ass of hers sit up higher. The stroking got faster as her body connected with mine, powerful clapping noises filling the room. Her big ass cheeks rippled up to her lower back with every thrust as I dicked her down.

"Oh my God, oh God," she repeated with panting breaths. All the years of teasing were finally being answered. "You going to make me cum, you big dick motherfucker!" she shouted, "Give it to me just like that!"

Her giant booty ricocheted off my groin, her plump ass cheeks bouncing lewdly. The loud clapping deepened as she rammed her fat ass back at me, meeting my long thrust.

"AH SHIT!" I said back, my face contorted as I banged her from the back, trying to hold back that nut.

"Fuck me! Come on baby, handle this big fucking ass!" she shouted. The strength to keep fucking was slipping away. My balls tightened up as a warm sensation built up in my shaft.

"Shit..." I moaned, the speed of the penetration decreasing as her big ass slapped against me. Mrs. Renelli realized I was getting ready to abrupt.

"Come-on-my-ass," she slurred in between breaths and thrust, "Come on this big, fat fucking ass." We locked eyes as she looked back at me biting her lip.

"FUCK!" I grunted, yanking my long cock from inside of her, shooting thick ropes of cum on her huge booty. I've never came so hard in my life. "God damn woman," I said while taking a few steps back, stroking my dick to its flaccid state.

Mrs. Jiggles laid on her side, holding her head up with her hand "Baby, you don't know how bad I needed that," she said, "Mmm...you hit it just right."

"You don't know how long I've waiting for this night. I've dreamed about having this fat ass in my bed for years."

Later that morning, around 10 am, I awoke to see Mrs. Renelli standing over me, dressed in her mini shorts and t-shirt. I stretched and rubbed my eyes while I was under the covers.

"Thanks again for making me feel like a woman, Tobio," she said.

I sat up and said, "Oh no thank you for making my dream come true, but aren't you going to stay?"

"I have to get back to the house and ready for work. I'm already late, but they'll understand. Come walk me to the door."

Mrs. Jiggles led me out of the room to the front door and peeked outside, making sure no one seen her.

"We'll see each other later this week, babe. Go back to sleep."

"Ok," I said still half asleep.

"What's your phone number?" she asked, "We need to stay in contact that way.,

We exchanged numbers and she kissed me. She walked out to the front gate, opened it and smiled back at me.


End file.
